Réaliser des rêves !
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Une Bucket list, enfin une liste de vœux, vingt-cinq plus précisément, c'est ce que Tony a décidé de faire pour qu'il n'ait aucun regret au cas où sa vie se termine. Aujourd'hui voici le point 25 qui est " Lui dire . . .", je n'ai pas pu résister ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou !**

Voici un nouvel OS, tout ça à cause d'un manque d'inspiration pour ma fic en cours. Et oui après avoir supprimer pour la troisième fois ce que j'avais écrit, ma pitite tête de siphonnée est allée dans un autre sens. Et hop, voici ceci.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si je dois continuer, vous comprendrez à la fin de quoi je parle.

**Bonne lecture **(j'espère)

* * *

**Vendredi soir 19h30 :**

- Tu as bien l'ai pressé Tony ! Aurais-tu un rendez-vous ? Galant ?

- Pourquoi t'es jalouse Zee-vah ?

- Non, non pas du tout, c'était juste pour savoir. Après tout tu as le droit d'avoir une vie privée, même si la signification du mot privé n'a pas le même sens pour toi que pour moi.

Tony détailla sa partenaire, son sac à dos sur son épaule, et se positionna face à son bureau.

- Si tu veux savoir, oui, j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Ça ne m'inte . . .

- Mais je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails. C'est une affaire top secret. Mais une fois que j'en aurais fini avec ça, je te garantis qu'il n'y aura plus rein de secret dans ce que c'était. Daniel Craig ne sera plus qu'un has been, et Jackie Chan bah on oubliera carrément son nom.

- Laisse tomber Tony, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir.

- Oh mais je ne dis rien. Je te préviens juste que le DiNozzo que tu as devant toi ne sera plus jamais le même.

- Ah je sais ! Tu vas te faire du botox. Remarque ça ne sera pas du luxe. Il y a toujours cette petite ride, là juste entre les deux yeux.

Tony plaça une main sur son front à la déclaration et grimaça.

- Moque toi bien Ziva David, profite, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend.

Et sur un grand sourire de sa partenaire, Tony s'en alla et sortit du bâtiment du NCIS.

* * *

**Lundi matin 8h00 :**

- Salut Ziva !

- Salut McGee !

- T'as passé un bon week-end ?

- Oh oui ça était un week-end détente. Bain, coktail, massage, bain, et encore coktail.

Tim sourit devant l'air rêveur de sa partenaire revivant ses deux jours et se dirigea à son poste en allumant directement son ordinateur.

- Et toi ?

- Oh moi, pas grand-chose. J'ai écrit.

- Cool.

- Bonjour.

- Ah bonjour patron.

- Gibbs !

Saluèrent les deux agents en voyant Gibbs passer devant eux pour rejoindre son bureau tout en sirotant son habituel café. Il s'assit à sa chaise et regarda autour de lui.

- Où est DiNozzo ?

- En retard apparemment.

- Pour changer.

* * *

**Lundi 9h30 :**

Gibbs, en attendant l'ascenseur, regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre et empoigna son téléphone pour joindre son agent sénior toujours pas présent et tomba une nouvelle fois sur la messagerie. Il rangea alors son portable en pestant alors que les portes s'ouvrirent dévoilant son agent face à lui.

Gibbs le dévisagea de la tête au pied en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah euh salut Gibbs. Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu quelques problème comme tu peux le voir pendant ce week et euh t'es bien silencieux, t'as essayé de me joindre? Oh oui, j'ai oublié de rallumer mon téléphone, tu sais ils sont interdits dans les . . .

Les portes de l'ascenseur commencèrent à se refermer et Gibbs les stoppa avec son bras. Et pénétra à l'intérieur faisant reculer d'un pas son agent grinçant des dents.

Il appuya sur un bouton au hasard et à peine l'ascenseur se mit en route qu'il le stoppa à l'aide du bouton d'urgence. Puis se remit à scruter Tony. Ce dernier inconfortable par la situation se mit à se tortiller légèrement et engagea la conversation.

- Ecoute Gibbs! C'est moins grave que ça en a l'air. Vraiment. Regarde je peux bouger la tête.

Pour montrer ses dires, il se déplaça légèrement et grimaça au geste, ce qui renforça la mine renfrognée de Gibbs.

- Bon ok, je peux bouger la tête mais j'ai un peu mal quand je le fais. Mais dans une semaine je serais comme neuf, tu verras. Tiens au faite tu dois signer ça.

Il tendit une feuille à Gibbs qu'il parcouru vaguement puis enfin pris parole.

- C'est marqué deux semaines d'arrêt.

- Ouai tu sais comment ils sont les docs, ils s'inquiètent pour tout. Mais une, devrait suffire.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- J'aurais pu t'aider à aller chercher ta voiture par exemple.

Tony regarda perplexe Gibbs puis se mit à sourire embêter.

- Tu crois que j'ai eu un accident de voiture ! Ah non t'imagine je serais mort d'une crise cardiaque d'avoir encore cassé ma voiture. Mais remarque c'est plausible. M'oui on dira ça aux deux autres.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Comment ?

- Comment ?

- Tony !

- Oui c'est moi !

- Arrête !

- De ?

- DiNozzo ! Avertit une dernière fois Gibbs du ton le plus sévère qu'il puisse faire derrière l'inquiétude de voir son agent dans cet état.

Tony sursauta légèrement comme s'il venait de recevoir un slap qui étonnamment n'avait pas eu lieu. Peut-être qu'il avait l'air aussi mal physiquement que ce qu'il ressentait ?

- Ok d'accord. A l'entraînement.

- Basket ?

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas avec mon genou.

- Tony !

- Kung-fu.

- Kung-fu?

- Ouai je voulais le pratiquer mais comme tu peux le voir au bout du deuxième entrainement j'ai eu quelques difficultés de souplesse et mon corps n'a pas aimé atterrir sur la tête. J'ai passé une tonne d'examen, j'ai pu sortir que ce matin de l'hôpital, mais c'est juste un coup du lapin t'inquiète pas. Je dois garder la minerve pour ne pas aggraver la chose, c'est tout.

A la fin de son explication, il mit alors son plus beau sourire innocent sur son visage ce qui lui a valu un soupir d'exaspération de la part de Gibbs qui remit l'ascenseur en route en appuyant à l'étage de l'open-space.

Ils en sortirent tous les deux et alors que Gibbs se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers son bureau pour récupérer un stylo et signer l'attestation d'arrêt de travail de Tony, ce dernier se déplaça avec raideur jusqu'à son bureau pour récupérer une feuille dans son tiroir. Mais à la vue de leur collègue Ziva ainsi que McGee se levèrent pour se diriger vers lui.

- Tony ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tony leva la tête vers ses collègues et bien que de temps en temps il arrange la vérité, jamais il n'a pu leur mentir, alors il détourna la conversation, trop honte pour dire comment il s'était blessé.

- Oh je voulais juste quelques jours de congés. Attendez, attendez, avant de dire quoique se soit, je suis désolé.

- Désolé ! De quoi ?

- De vous laisser comme ça, je sais que vous allez vous ennuyer sans moi et que je vais terriblement vous manquer mais promis je vous écrirais.

Voyant qu'ils n'arriveront pas à savoir ce qui s'est passé, du moins pour le moment, McGee changea de conversation.

- C'est douloureux ?

- Non, McNurse, seulement quand je bouge ou que je respire.

- Alors c'est mon nouveau Tony que j'ai fasse à moi. J'avoue que je m'attendais plutôt à autre chose. Genre plus class, plus sex, plus mec quoi.

- Vas-y, vas-y profite je le mérite. Mais même si la phase numéro une n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu je n'ai pas encore renoncé Zee-vah.

- Aller Tony, j'te ramène.

Tous se retournèrent sur Gibbs derrière eux vêtu de sa veste, les clés de sa voiture dans sa main.

- Euh c'est gentil mais j'ai un taxi qui m'attend en bas.

- J'te raccompagne DiNozzo et ce n'est pas une question.

- Ok d'accord si t'y tiens.

- McGee, gardez la maison en attendant.

- Bien sûr patron.

- Allez salut les gars, embrassez Abby de ma part.

Puis les deux, Gibbs et Tony, firent le chemin jusqu'au parking rejoindre la voiture de Gibbs.

Et sur la route, Tony sortit aussi discrètement que possible la feuille qu'il avait récupéré à son bureau, la déplia et barra la première phrase en faisant une annotation à côté.

« 1. Maîtriser le Kung-fu. Le Kung-fu m'a maîtrisé. »

* * *

_Et voiloù. Je pense que vous pitits fans de NCIS vous avez compris qu'il s'agit du numéro un de la Bucket list de Tony. Et comme vous le savez il y a vingt-cinq points que je me suis dit pourquoi pas aidé notre italien à réaliser. Alors vous êtes partante ?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiloukou !**

Bon je n'ai eu aucun retour pour l'OS d'avant mais depuis que je sais que Cote va partir j'ai une idée pour le point 25. D'ailleurs j'ai failli le poster aujourd'hui avant tous les autres mais bon.

Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire cet OS un peu mielleux à mon goût et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaît.

*fait ses yeux de chat potté*

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

- Comment ça il faut une personne qui se porte garant ? Ce n'est pas un appartement que je veux louer.

Tony écouta la réponse de son interlocuteur tout en scrutant autour de lui pour voir si on n'écoutait pas sa conversation. Mais apparemment non. Ziva étudiait un dossier dans la concentration à son bureau et McGee essayait de localiser un GPS. Quand à Gibbs, il était chez le directeur.

Il était donc tranquille.

- Et si je vous paye plus ? . . . Non, non attendez, je vais trouvez quelqu'un. . . Oui, oui pas de problème, donc on se dit à dimanche à quatorze heure. . . D'accord merci, au revoir.

Il raccrocha et s'enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, dépité.

A qui il pourrait demander cette faveur ?

Son père n'avait en réalité pas un sous et de toutes façon il était on ne sait où, McGee était trop coincé pour accepter, Ziva lui demanderait sûrement quelque-chose en retour dans le style de lui porter son sac pendant un mois, Abby serait sans aucun doute d'accord mais le dimanche elle faisait du bénévolat aux constructeurs de l'espoir, Ducky il ne voulait tout simplement pas le déranger, Gibbs ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser, reste plus que. . .

Il releva la tête et se leva d'un coup faisant lever les yeux vers lui de la part de ses collègues.

- Où vas-tu Tony ?

- Je dois demander un truc à Palmer. J'reviens dans une minute.

Il commença à faire le tour de son bureau et tomba nez à nez avec Gibbs.

- Un problème DiNozzo ?

- Non pas problème. Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? J'suis pas du genre à créer ou me mettre dans des problèmes. Ouai bon oublie c'que je viens de dire. Mais non n'y a pas de problème. Patron.

Gibbs regarda droit dans les yeux de son agent en fronçant les sourcils essayant de le décrypter, puis détourna le regard vers le bureau et y vit une brochure. Il se pencha pour la prendre sous un soupir de Tony. Il l'a lu dans les grandes lignes avant de poser sa question à Tony.

- Tu vas le faire ?

- Euh, pas pendant les heures de boulot.

- Quand ?

- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?

- C'est un secret ?

- Dimanche.

- Combien de temps ?

- Pourquoi toutes ses questions ? Non, non attend tu t'y intéresse. Mais oui c'est ça.

Dit fièrement Tony avec le sourire. Gibbs reposa la brochure sans un mot et se dirigea vers son bureau. Mais Tony oublia Palmer et le suivi.

- En fait je ne peux pas le faire.

Gibbs se tourna pour être à l'écoute étonnamment curieux pour une des rare fois.

- Trop cher ?

- Non, enfin si mais ce n'est pas la raison. Il faut quelqu'un qui se porte garant au cas où si je me plante mais bon ils ne savent pas que les DiNozzo sont des conducteurs hors pair. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il faut que la personne vienne et signe l'attestation et je n'ai personne.

Tony regarda Gibbs qui avait l'air de réfléchir à la chose à son plus grand étonnement.

- Quelle heure ?

- Quatorze heure au circuit de la vallée.

- Retourne au travail Tony et que je ne vois plus la brochure et n'y que j'en entende parler au risque que je change d'avis.

Tony ne put retenir un grand sourire alors que Gibbs se retourna pour aller à son bureau.

* * *

Tony regarda sa montre pour la quatrième fois en deux minutes.

Il était arrivé depuis plus de dix minutes, la voiture de ses rêves était juste devant lui mais ne pouvait pas la toucher tant que tous les documents d'assurance n'avaient pas été signé et Gibbs n'était toujours pas là.

Peut-être qu'il c'était moqué de lui ? C'est vrai pourquoi il viendrait après tout ?

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre sous l'œil impatient du propriétaire de l'engin. Puis là, à quatorze heure pile, le bruit d'un moteur se fit entendre avant de voir une Dodge chalenger de 70' jaune avec une bande noire sur le capot, arriver en trombe pour s'arrêter en un dérapage juste au pied de Tony complètement bouche bée par cette arrivé. Gibbs sortit de sa voiture alors que les hommes présents au circuit se mirent autour de sa voiture pour la regarder envieusement. Mais Gibbs n'y prêta pas attention et se dirigea directement vers Tony.

- Alors il suffit d'une belle carrosserie pour que tu arrives à l'heure DiNozzo !

- Euh . . .

Mais Tony n'arriva tout simplement pas à parler encore sous le choc. Gibbs sourit et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le propriétaire de l'autre voiture. Gibbs signa les papiers et Tony monta la boule au ventre dans la voiture tellement excité par ce rêve devenu réalité.

Il caressa le tableau de bord du bout des doigts, puis mit en route le moteur. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment et les rouvrit pour regarder sur le côté de la vitre où se tenait à l'extérieur Gibbs qui l'observait.

Puis une idée lui vint. Il baissa la vitre.

- J'ai le droit à un passager. Tu viens ? !

Gibbs se redressa étudiant la possibilité puis finalement refusa.

- Non, c'est ton moment, profite.

- Oh allez, j'te le demande, te fais pas prier, monte !

Gibbs acquiesça alors d'un simple hochement de tête et fit le tour de la voiture pour y monter. Tony l'observa et vit un grand sourire se dessiner sur les traits de Gibbs une fois à l'intérieur, ce qui le fit sourire également.

Il referma sa vitre et fit ronfler le moteur avant de s'élancer sur la piste pour une heure de pur moment, partagé avec son mentor, où ils avaient alterné les places au bout de quarante minutes.

Et après que l'heure se soit écoulée, la voiture avec les clés remit au propriétaire après avoir pris quelques photos, Gibbs eu le droit d'user de la piste avec sa Dodge.

Et une fois de plus, lui et Tony, en deux grands enfants, se mirent à sillonner la route à une vitesse folle et à coup de dérapages.

* * *

Tony une fois rentré chez lui le soir, synchronisa son téléphone avec son ordinateur pour y envoyer ses photos prisent dans la journée. Il les parcouru tout en souriant et s'arrêta sur une. Il la regarda longuement puis l'imprima en deux exemplaires. Il en mit une dans une enveloppe pour la donner à Gibbs et l'autre l'aimanta sur son frigo. Dessus on pouvait y voir la voiture en arrière-plan et lui avec Gibbs s'entourant chacun d'un bras l'épaule de l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres au premier plan.

Une journée qu'ils n'étaient pas prêt d'oublier.

Il s'empara ensuite de sa liste puis barra le point numéro deux et y fit une annotation à côté.

« 2. Conduire une Aston Martin de 1965 comme dans James Bond Goldfinger. Sean Connery n'a qu'à bien se tenir »

Il re-regarda la photo et raya ensuite le point trois.

« 3. Découvrir le sens de la vie. Je le fais tous les jours avec des personnes exceptionnelles »

* * *

_Alors? Voulez-vous que je continue ou pas? Que je passe directement au dernier point quitte à faire le reste plus tard?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde.**

Je tiens d'abord à remercier celles qui on prit le temps de me lire et de me laisser un avis. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

Donc Ncisdu61, MonPetitPois, Sasha, et Freo, Merci ;-)

Cet OS, ne m'enchante pas vraiment, il est plutôt simplet mais dans la ligné des autres et est un petit clin d'œil à tous ceux qui sont en vacances aussi. Mais j'essaie d'avancer rapidement pour arriver au point final que j'ai vraiment envie de vous faire lire.

Alors je vous souhaite **bonne lecture** en attendant de lire vos coms.

* * *

-J'en reviens pas que dans moins de vingt-quatre heure je serais assis au bord d'une plage en train de siroter un cocktail entouré de pauvres demoiselles en détresses à la recherche d'un homme, un vrai, pour les aider à leur mettre de l'huile solaire dans le dos et que pour l'instant je suis là en planque en surveillance d'un mec dont sa seule sortie est le magasin d'en face pour faire sa provision de donuts. T'es sûre que tu ne le connais pas McCake ?

- Tony si tu ne te la ferme pas, je dirais à Ziva que c'est toi qui as remplacé le sucre par du sel et dans ce cas, je te garantis que tu n'auras plus aucun moyen de te servir de tes mains à Hawaii.

Tony regarda McGee qui remit les jumelles devant ses yeux pour observer leur suspect et fronça les sourcils. Puis se mit à bouger les lèvres comme pour parler mais sans parole, juste pour se moquer de son collègue.

* * *

Le surlendemain, Tony entra dans un hôtel et enleva ses lunettes de soleil d'une main pour les mettre replié dans le col en V de son t-shirt, le sourire aux lèvres. Il traversa le grand hall pour aller rejoindre directement la piscine. Il scruta les horizons vite faits, se retourna sur une blonde en bikini qui venait de le passer et se dirigea vers le bar extérieur rejoindre son rendez-vous.

- Salut vous devez être Kanoa ?

- Aloha mon ami. Anthony DiNozzo c'est ça ?

- Tony.

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et Tony s'installa sur un tabouret.

- Liliha sert un atomic pour mon ami s'il te plait.

- Tenez !

- Mahalo, répondit Tony en récupérant son verre.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage.

- Excellent.

- Bien. Le départ du bateau est dans deux heures. On va commencer par pêcher des petits poissons voir comment vous vous en sortez et disons dans trois jours nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Impeccable.

- Vous n'avez pas le mal de mer.

- Bien sûr que non, j'étais agent embraqué avant.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Tony sortit de l'ascenseur du NCIS et se dirigea en sifflotant vers son bureau pour cacher le désastre qu'ont été ses vacances.

- Aloha tout le monde.

Ziva et McGee levèrent la tête ensemble pour y voir Tony le teint beaucoup plus bronzer mettre un sac sur son bureau et en sortir des objets.

- Salut Tony, alors ces vacances ?

- Le paradis. Je n'ai pas quitter la plage une seconde, enfin si, pour profiter du jacuzzi de l'hôtel, et le bar aussi, et aussi les tables de massage à quatre mains, et le buffet à volonté, et la piste de danse, et . . .

- C'est bon Tony, je crois qu'on a compris.

- Oh, serais tu jaloux McEnvieux ?

- Non, non pas du tout, c'est vrai pourquoi je le serais, on vient de passer une semaine à traquer un homme pour en fait ce rende compte que notre meurtrier était sa femme qu'on avait sous la main depuis le début et non lui.

- Oh ! Tiens, j't'ai ramené un souvenir pour te remonter le moral.

McGee récupéra dubitatif le paquet que lui tendit Tony et l'ouvrit.

- Ah merci depuis le temps que je rêvais d'avoir un, un, c'est quoi au juste ?

- Un coupe cigare McInculte.

- Je ne fume pas le cigare Tony ! Et normalement on ne doit pas ramener un souvenir qui fait penser à où on a été ?

- La prochaine fois McIngrat j'te ramènerais une arête de poisson.

- C'est normale qu'il y est le logo de la compagnie d'avion dessus ?

- Normalement, on remercie la personne qui t'offre un cadeau le Bleu.

- Désolé Tony, merci. J'apprécie vraiment ce cadeau. Je vais tout de suite le mettre dans mon tiroir au cas où si un jour j'ai l'envie irrésistible de me mettre à fumer. J'aurais un merveilleux coupe cigare déjà. Manque plus que le briquet.

Tony le regarda longuement un peu vexer et se tourna vers Ziva qui avait regardé l'échange avec amusement. A son tour il lui tendit un sac qu'elle prit.

- Si c'est un bikini Tony, je t'étrangle avec les bretelles.

- Ce n'est pas un bikini Zee-vah !

Elle ouvrit le paquet et fut pour le moins surprise.

- Wow Tony, c'est euh, c'est magnifique.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Ziva se leva et fit le tour de son bureau pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue.

- Merci.

Tony rougit légèrement et l'aida à lui mettre le bracelet qu'il venait de lui offrir au moment où Gibbs fit son apparition.

- Ah salut Gibbs.

- Prenez vos affaires, lieutenant retrouvez mort à la salle de sport de la base.

- Les choses n'ont pas changé d'un poil en mon absence.

Fit remarquer Tony ironiquement à Ziva qui lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse.

Tout le monde récupéra ses affaires mais Tony prit deux secondes pour sortir sa feuille de son tiroir, barra la notion numéro quatre et y marquant une remarque à côté.

« 4. Attraper un requin. Ne plus jamais reparler de ce rêve stupide, mon estomac ne supporterait pas une autre viré en mer et je tiens trop à mes mollets »

Il leva la tête au moment où Ziva passa devant lui et profita de barrer le point numéro cinq.

« 5. Avoir un rendez-vous avec une James Bond Girl et/ou Miss univers. Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville. »

* * *

_Cote tu vas nous manquer :(_


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiloukou les friends !**

Je suis extrêmement ravie des reviews que j'ai reçus, reviews que j'avais peur de ne pas recevoir -)

Donc pour vous remercier je vous poste deux mini OS en échange. Il en va de soi, que ça reste simplet mais bon.

Puis comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de vous poster le point vingt-cinq.

Je tiens à préciser que les points ne sont pas de mon imagination mais de la liste véritable faite par Tony que j'ai trouvé sur internet. Si cela vous dit d'écrire un OS pour m'aider à aller plus vite, faite le moi savoir, ça sera avec plaisir.

_Sasha_ : Sèche tes larmes, tout va bien se passer tu verras.

_Gwen_ : Je t'adore mon amie.

_PBG :_ Oh que j'adore tes reviews, je savais que tu allais aimer le Tibbs. Ceux-là aussi j'espère.

_DiNozzoGirl_ : Wow, follow, favorite et tout et tout, c'est juste WOW, merci.

Et voilou les miss, alors **bonne pitite lecture.**

* * *

- Oh non Gibbs !

- Tu as quelque chose de plus important à faire Tony ?

- Eh ben puisque tu en parles . . .

- Laisse tomber DiNozzo tu restes.

- Mais Gibbs, j'ai un rendez-vous chez euh, chez le dentiste.

- Cinq fois en deux semaines, tu devrais changer de médecin.

- Dont trois que j'ai annulé j'te signale et tu sais combien il est dur d'avoir un rendez-vous de nos jours.

- Le suspect ne va pas se faire arrêter tout seul.

- Demande à McGee d'y aller !

- Il recherche des donnés dans le disque dur interne de l'ordinateur avec Abby.

- A Ziva alors !

- Elle est en mission de protection témoin pour la soirée je te rappelle.

- Et toi, tu ne peux pas y aller seul !

Gibbs se contenta de regarder son agent à cette dernière remarque qui ne savait plus où se mettre évidement.

- Je plaisantais bien entendu. Je connais le protocole et un agent ne peut pas aller arrêter un suspect seul, question de sécurité. Puis qui a besoin d'un dentiste, c'est vrai.

Gibbs, satisfait, prit ses affaires alors que Tony empoigna son téléphone pour y composer un numéro, mais Gibbs repassa devant lui et s'arrêta juste en le regardant.

- Quoi ? Il faut bien que je prévienne que je ne viendrais pas. Encore !

Gibbs ne dit rien mais contracta la mâchoire. Tony raccrocha alors avant qu'on son interlocuteur eut le temps de répondre.

- C'est bon j'ai compris. Il le verra bien de toute façon.

Puis Tony se mit à suivre Gibbs au pas de course qui s'était dirigé vers l'ascenseur.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la voiture, Tony prit son carnet de note où à l'intérieur était plié en deux sa liste. Il la déplia sans alerté le conducteur grincheux, alias Gibbs, et mit entre parenthèse le point numéro six puis y mit une annotation à côté.

« 6. Conduire une moto dans l'une des cages de la mort. Attendre la retraite, ou que Gibbs se soit exilé au Mexique. »

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu que c'était court ;-)_


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le deuxième, un peu plus long rassurez-vous.

**Bonne lecture.** *croise les doigts pour que oui*

* * *

Tony se retourna encore une nouvelle fois dans son lit.

Le sommeil ne voulait tout simplement pas venir.

Énervé, il se débarrassa de ses draps, qui atterrirent au sol par le mouvement brusque et enfila un caleçon qui traînait puis se dirigea dans sa cuisine.

Il ouvrit le frigo pour y prendre le lait. Il en avala quelques gorgées à même la bouteille et la reposa.

Il s'essuya sa moustache d'un revers de main en même temps qu'il referma la porte du réfrigérateur avec son pied.

Il se dirigea ensuite dans le salon et se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il se redressa un peu pour récupérer la télécommande sous son postérieur et alluma la télévision. Il parcouru les chaînes mais évidemment à une heure du matin, mis à part du télé-shopping, des clips de musique ou les informations continues, rien n'était bon à regarder.

Puis finalement une image d'un homme le fit revenir en arrière. Il mit plus fort et écouta avec intérêt la voix off expliquant la mort d'un journaliste, dans la rubrique critique cinéma, qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement, même si parfois il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

D'où sa lettre qui reposait dans une enveloppe sur sa table basse prête à être envoyée à ce ledit journaliste malheureusement décédé la veille.

Tony se pencha pour récupérer son enveloppe, la regarda attentivement puis la jeta de nouveau sur la table dépité.

* * *

Le lendemain, malgré la fatigue de sa nuit blanche ayant trouvé le sommeil que deux heures avant que son réveil ne sonne, Tony arriva de bonne heure au siège du NCIS au grand étonnement de Gibbs évidement déjà présent.

- Bonjour Tony, ravie que tu sois à l'heure pour une fois.

Gibbs fit style de regarder sa montre et d'humeur taquine se matin, rajouta.

- Et en avance même. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis . . . bah au fait ce n'est jamais arrivé.

- Salut Gibbs !

Fut les deux seuls mots prononcés par Tony alors qu'il s'installa à son bureau.

Gibbs regarda alors son agent suspicieux en voyant la fatigue écrit sur son visage mais surtout en y voyant ses traits crispés signe évident de colère.

- Ça va Tony ?

- Non.

Gibbs fut étonné de la réponse rapide et sincère mais en même temps à peine audible. Il attendit une explication qui ne vint pas. Il se leva donc pour rejoindre son agent pour essayer de le faire s'ouvrir avant que le reste de son équipe arrive.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Tony leva les yeux vers Gibbs face à lui et en repensant à pourquoi il était en colère cela lui fit rappeler qu'il ne connaissait même pas la personne responsable de son état. Il s'en voulait juste à lui-même de ne pas avoir réussi,une fois de plus, à réaliser ce dont il avait envie de faire.

Il fit alors un sourire pour alléger la chose et secoua la tête pour sa stupidité.

- Non, c'est bon, ça va aller.

Gibbs essaya de lire toute trace de mensonge et y vit à la place de la sincérité.

- Bien.

Et à ce moment, le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre suivit tout de suite derrière des voix de McGee et Ziva discutant entre eux.

Les deux, Gibbs et Tony, s'échangèrent un hochement de tête dans la signification d'un « merci » et de « y a pas de problème » puis Gibbs se dirigea vers les escaliers dans le but de rejoindre le bureau du Directeur.

Et après avoir salué ses collègues, Tony prit sa liste et barra le point sept, tout en y notant à côté son habituel commentaire.

« 7. Ecrire une lettre à Roger Ebert sur son avis sur Full metal Jacket et Benji la malice. 4 avril 2013 R.I.P R.E »

Il récupéra ensuite l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et y nota les derniers mots de l'avis du journaliste sur le premier film à savoir « C'est trop peu et trop tard ».

Il se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers la déchiqueteuse à papier où il y mit l'enveloppe sous l'œil attentif et discret de Gibbs qui suivit chacun de ses mouvements d'en haut de la passerelle.

* * *

_Et voiloù pour aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis._

_*se met à genoux et joint ses mains comme pour prier*_

_PLEASEEEEEE_


	6. Chapter 6

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Et oui encore moi, j'essaie de poster un par jour, voir tous les deux jours maxi pour reprendre ma fic ensuite.

Merci à Gwen, Littlebee, Lili, Sasha, et DiNozzoGirl, une fois de plus pour vos reviews.

Pour précision, cette liste a été écrite pendant l'épisode 8 de la saison 9 après le crash de l'avion transportant les défunts militaire au pays, par une prise de conscience de la part de notre italien favori.

Sinon cet OS m'a donné plus de fil à retordre que les autres mais finalement j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire, alors nous allons voir ce que vous en pensez.

Puis une dernière chose, je m'excuse auprès des auteures que je lâche un peu, j'ai peu de temps pour moi en ce moment et le peu que j'ai, je le garde pour écrire ces OS, alors je retournerais à vos écrits plus tard.

Aller, **bonne lecture** à toutes.

* * *

- Tu viens avec nous Tony, on va déjeuner dehors avec les filles ?

- Non merci, je n'ai pas fini mon rapport.

- Et depuis quand ça te dérange ?

- Depuis que l'arrière de ma tête se dégarni à cause des slaps répétitifs que je reçois McSacarsme.

- Ok comme tu voudras. Moi je croyais que c'est parce que tu avais passé la quarantaine.

Tony lança une gomme en direction de McGee à cette remarque puis ce dernier s'éloigna tout en souriant laissant Tony seul dans l'open space.

Tony attendit de voir disparaître McGee dans l'ascenseur, fit un tour d'horizon pour vérifier s'il était bien seul et sortit un bloc note de son tiroir. Il s'empara d'un crayon, le tapota quelque fois sur ses lèvres dans la réflexion et puis nota.

« Salut, moi c'est DiNozzo, avec un N majuscule et deux Z comme ZZ Top, mais pour toi ça sera juste Tony. »

Puis la griffonna.

- Non, approche trop frontal.

Il réfléchit encore et poursuivit en notant.

« Oh salut, vous avez un magnifique sourire, chignon . . . »

Et la barra de nouveau.

- Trop flatteur et ringard, autre chose.

« Hey, je voulais juste te parler »

- Non, non et non. La franchise de nos jours rend des traces de doigts sur la joue.

« Je parie que vous aimez la soupe aux poireaux »

- Pff, elle serait capable de me sortir, pourquoi j'ai l'air d'une asperge ?

Il se posa sa tête dans une main en soufflant.

- C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. Ah je sais !

« Salut, pourrais-je t'offrir un café »

- Non pas un café, pas tout le monde aime. Un verre ? Trop banal. Thé ? Oui thé. C'est original et distingué. Tout le monde aime le thé. Tout le monde sauf moi. Arghh ! Autre chose euh . . . Ah je le tiens.

« Vous savez que le verbe « aimer » est le plus compliqué. Au passé il est imparfait, au présent il n'est jamais simple et au futur il est conditionnel. »

Tony se recula dans sa chaise, relit sa phrase et la barra.

- Trop compliqué. Je n'en me souviendrais pas et d'ailleurs même moi je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai écrit.

Il regarda autour de lui de nouveau et y vit plusieurs femmes appartenant au NCIS passer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont toutes en commun ?

Il réfléchit longuement et d'un coup se mit à crier.

- Les enfants.

Il se remit en position pour écrire une nouvelle phrase.

« Salut, je pensais que peut-être vous pourriez m'aider. Je cherche un cadeaux pour ma nièce qui vient de naitre »

- Eh mais c'est pas mal ça. Toutes les filles trouvent ça mignons les mecs qui chouchoutent les bébés. Toutes ouai . . . mais non. Elles me demanderont de voir une photo du larbain après, et un bébé, ça bave, ça pue, ça pleure, c'est chiant, c'est sale. Mouai non. Bon euh . . .

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchit, son ventre se mit à gargouiller bruyamment et une idée lui vint.

« Oh mais tu ne t'appellerais pas Biscotte ? Parce que t'es vraiment craquante »

Il sourit fièrement à cette dernière phrase et posa son crayon satisfait de lui.

Il regarda de nouveau autour de lui et y vit Agnès de la comptabilité. Elle était charmante mais dans son tailleur gris foncé, elle avait l'air assez coincée et pec sec.

Il se frotta les mains dans la malice et se leva.

- Voyons voir. Test numéro un.

Il s'avança de sa proie en souriant alors qu'elle attendait l'ascenseur.

- Salut Agnès.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, le déshabilla du regard et hocha simplement les épaules alors que les portes s'ouvrirent. Elle y pénétra et Tony la suivit en soupirant. Cela n'allait pas être facile.

L'ascenseur se mit en route et pendant la descente le silence s'installa.

Puis Tony se lança finalement.

- Euh Agnès c'est ton deuxième prénom non ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement et ne dit rien alors Tony continua.

- Non parce que je pensais que Croquette euh Biscotte t'irais mieux. Tu as l'air tellement croquante, euh non craquante.

Il soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage dépité par son bégaiement.

« Je vieillis moi » pensa-t-il.

Puis il l'entendit rire timidement. Il la regarda alors, et remarqua qu'elle avait déposé une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire. Puis finalement se lâcha, et rit fortement en entendant l'estomac de Tony gronder.

- Tu à faim DiNozzo ?

- Ouai un peu j'avoue.

Elle s'approcha de lui, le scruta dans les yeux et d'un air malicieux redressa sa cravate toute en sensualité au plus grand étonnement de Tony qui se sentit gêné par ce geste.

- Tu sais Tony, je ne suis pas que Craquante, je suis également délicieuse.

Tony avala durement sa salive troublé par cette avance inattendue.

- Ah euh je n'en doute pas.

- Et j'adore qu'on m'enduise de miel ou de chantilly.

C'est bon, cela, lui fit monter le sang à la tête et il sentit l'excitation venir.

Il se mit donc à sourire reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et s'avança plus près d'elle, prêt à répliquer.

Mais aucun d'eux, tellement prit dans leur échange, n'avaient remarqué l'arrêt de l'ascenseur, ainsi que les portes s'ouvrirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendirent quelqu'un se racler a gorge.

Ils se retournèrent en même temps et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre en voyant Ziva face à eux.

- Ah euh Ziva. Ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec McGee et Abby ?

- Je trouvais ça ridicule que tu ne sois pas venu alors qu'on n'avait rien à faire, alors j'étais venus t'apporter ton déjeuner. Mais apparemment, Monsieur a mieux à faire.

Tony remarqua qu'effectivement Ziva avait en main des boites du chinois.

Agnès, gênée et se sentant de trop, s'excusa poliment et se fraya un chemin pour sortir.

Puis Ziva tendit ensuite les bras et remis les boites à Tony, du moins elle les enfonça dans son torse. Les boites s'écrasèrent sur lui laissant couler du jus sur sa veste et chemise alors qu'il mit une main dessus pour éviter qu'elles ne tombent au sol, Ziva les lâchant pour partir rapidement en même temps que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent, laissant Tony seul à l'intérieur.

Il leva la tête en l'air désespéré.

- Pourquoi moi ?

Puis baissa les yeux pour voir les dégâts sur ses habits en grinçant des dents à la vue.

L'ascenseur se stoppa de nouveau à l'étage des bureaux, ayant été appelé par un agent et Tony en sortit. Il se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau. Mit les boîtes à la poubelle oubliant sa faim énervé une fois de plus par sa juvénilité et récupéra sa liste pour barrer le point huit.

« 8. Développer une phrase d'accroche. Ça n'accroche que des ennuis »


	7. Chapter 7

**Kikou !**

Vous savez ce que j'aime le plus avec les nouvelles technologies, c'est Internet et vous savez ce qui m'énerve le plus avec ces nouvelles technologies, c'est Internet quand les box ne marchent plus.

Enfin bref, c'est reparti, je suis de retour avec ce nouvel OS, et ceci est le dernier point.

Oui j'ai sauté les autres par manque de temps, de reviews et tout et tout mais surtout parce que j'avais envie d'écrire celui-ci.

Petit avertissement, je n'ai pas visionné le dernier épisode de la saison 10, je me base sur ce que j'ai lu dans les spoilers qui traînent sur les sites, alors il n'est peut-être pas vraiment à la page du temps, mais bon, je tente mais ceci n'est pas spoiler et reste de la fiction.

Cet OS est en deux parties, voici la première, la deuxième arrivera plus tard si cela vous en dit. Je suis aussi resté très soft, sans rentrer dans des détails croustillants pour que tout le monde puisse le lire, j'espère que ça ira.

Alors merci pour vos commentaires précédents et pour vos futurs.

Et bien sûr **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Assis dans sa voiture, à une heure tardive, il regardait la maison de l'autre côté de la route, faiblement éclairée par les lumières extérieurs de la rue.

Il attendait que le propriétaire de ces lieux revienne se demandant s'il faisait la bonne chose ou non. Mais ce qui c'était passé dans ces derniers mois devait être mis au clair s'il voulait avancer dans la vie.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en arriverait là mais il le fallait, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il dévie la tête en direction du bruit de moteur et suivit du regard la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêta dans l'allée de la maison. Les phares de la voiture s'éteignirent laissant descendre la personne qu'il attendait maintenant depuis plus de quinze minutes, une éternité.

De loin, cette personne ressemblait qu'à une ombre mais sa démarche la trahissait et c'était bien celle qu'il attendait.

Le moment était enfin arrivé, de franchir le pas ou la ligne plutôt.

La personne disparu dans la maison, refermant derrière elle la porte d'entrée mais il était hors de question que cela ferme la porte de la future conversation.

Tony ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Chose qui lui fallait pour affronter cette personne.

Mais en repensant à cette nuit, à ce dérapage, ce moment de faiblesse qui les a unis pour un temps, il se décida et sortit de sa voiture.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Huit jours auparavant._

- Après-demain c'est la reprise.

- Ça te fait peur.

- Moi peur ! Tu rigoles. Non, c'est juste qu'on s'habitue à ne rien faire et en même temps à faire tout ce qu'on veut.

Les deux anciens agents, qui le seront de nouveau bientôt, se regardèrent longuement à cette remarque. Puis les deux se mirent à parler en même temps en interpellant l'autre par son prénom, ce qui les fit sourire.

- Honneur aux dames.

- Depuis quand tu es galant Tony ?

- Y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi Zee-vah. Tu ne vois en moi qu'un coéquipier mais je suis un tout autre homme à l'extérieur.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- J'ai déjà rencontré le vrai DiNozzo.

- Oh, tu veux parler de Pa . . .

- Pas que.

- De Ber . . .

- Et tant d'autres fois. Surtout ces derniers temps.

- Et que penses-tu de lui ?

- Que c'est homme merveilleux.

Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Tony foulait le bitume à petites enjambées toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire à ce sujet.

Pendant près de quatre mois, ils s'étaient vus, tournés autour, avaient ris ensemble, s'étaient découvert l'un à l'autre et ce soir-là s'étaient découvert bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient imaginé.

Booster par ce souvenir de bien être qu'il avait ressentis blottit dans ses bras, peau contre peau, envoûté par son parfum, s'offrant un moment de pur innocence remplis de plaisir jouissif, juste les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant tout le reste, mais tout de suite détruit par les remords de leurs actes, Tony mis ses poings en boule, crispa la mâchoire et accéléra le pas.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait qu'il mette carte sur table s'il voulait que ça aboutisse.

Les jours suivant leur reprise au travail, aucun des deux n'avaient reparlé de ce soir-là.

Les simples regards gênés entre eux aurait pu trahir aux autres qu'effectivement il s'était passé quelque-chose mais personne ne leur en avait parlé ou reproché, personne, ni même eux.

Plusieurs fois, lui ou elle avait essayé d'aller vers l'autre, mais à chaque fois ils avaient été interrompus par un collègue ou une affaire. Même les voyages dans l'ascenseur étaient devenus long et silencieux.

La gêne entre eux était devenue palpable. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et pourtant tous les éloignaient à présent.

Le travail avait repris, ainsi que toutes les règles qui lui étaient liées.

Et cette soirée fut enfermée dans une boîte comme un rêve qui ne pouvait se réaliser.

Enfermé mais pas oublié et c'était la raison de sa présence ce soir.

Il entra dans la maison avec toute l'énergie encaissée par les souvenirs sans même annoncer sa présence sachant que la porte était toujours ouverte pour lui. Il se dirigea directement là où il savait qu'il allait trouver la personne concernée.

Il descendit donc les marches menant à elle et effectivement elle était-là, assise au centre de la pièce travaillant déjà sur un nouveau projet, mais Tony ne s'y arrêta pas, ni même la regarda.

Il alla vers le fond de la salle où il y prit un verre pour se verser un remontant qu'il avala d'une traite lui brûlant la gorge au passage. Puis fit claquer le verre vide sur la table de bois tout en se retournant.

- Gibbs ! Faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_Tadem ! Le but était de vous faire croire qu'il allait voir Ziva et non Gibbs alors j'espère avoir réussi. Et maintenant l'ultime question : Qui veut la conversation pur Tibbs avec le Tiva en fond sonore ?_


End file.
